


Erebor High

by Aida



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fíli's the little shit in this one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo loves the school's library... Until two little shits invade his private time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erebor High

**Author's Note:**

> So I kilbo'd on this one. Not even sorry.

Bilbo loved the school’s library. 

For one, hardly anyone was there, save for the librarian, Beorn (a hulk of a man but nicer than any of the teachers), and a few other students. Second, it was the books. Yes, the selection was rather stilted (it was a _school_ library after all), but it was nice to find a book that wasn’t always dreadful. Third, was that it was quiet. A good place to think when he could go after lunch. A place he could think. A place he could study. A place he could write.

A place where Fíli and Kíli both knew where he would be.

So, as soon as he heard the doors bang open and Beorn hiss at them, he groaned in dismay, packing away his things. Sometimes he both loved and _hated_ the school’s library.

He didn’t really hate Fíli or Kíli. They were nice enough, and Bilbo could call them friends, even as a very loose term. In fact, when he first started going to Erebor High earlier on in the year, they were two of the first he warmed up to besides Bofur and his brother. But they were troublemakers. Pranksters to the core, and sometimes they tried to rope him into their mess. 

Judging by the rushed footsteps, Bilbo could only assume that such an event was about to occur. 

“Bilbo!”

Said junior immediately shushed the two boys, who froze, wide-eyed, at his narrowed gaze. 

“You’re in the library! You can’t just go stomping through here like elephants!” He hissed, even as the brothers exchanged looks and smirked at each other. “Are you trying to get in trouble? Or are you escaping it?”

“Well, if you must know-,” Fíli stated as he took a seat next to him, his brother taking the opposite side.

“We’re hiding from Mister Dwalin-.” Kíli had continued. “He apparently doesn’t like glue on his chair-.”

“And he heard about what we did in Principal Thranduil’s office.”

Bilbo couldn’t fight his snort even if he tried. “No wonder you’re here.” He ventured. “It’s the last place he’d ever look for you two.”

“Was that an insult?”

“Ah! I’m wounded!”

“ _We’re_ wounded!”

It was almost ridiculous that the two could make Bilbo smile, even when they were loud and far too energetic to be considered the norm. It probably helped that they were two of the most attractive boys in the school, student-wise anyway (Thranduil had a whimsical appeal, but teachers like Mister Dwalin and Mister Nori also had their fan clubs). Fíli seemed to get the most attention, with his natural blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a charming face covered in the faintest hint of stubble. Then there was Kíli.

Kíli, who was practically the complete opposite of his brother in appearance. He was tall and lean, trying to fight the school’s codes by growing his dark brown hair out in messy waves. With big brown eyes full of wonder and glee, there were many who would swoon over him. And Bilbo was no exception. Ever since he first saw Kíli on his first day in Biology, he admitted to himself that he had a crush. A big crush, even now. But that’s where it stopped. Yes, they were friends, but Bilbo was more than certain that Kíli didn’t think of him as anything more, and why would he? Bilbo wasn’t handsome, not at all. His hair was curly and untamable. He was short and chubby, teased for his size ever since he was a kid and covering himself with baggy clothes. There was no way Kíli would ever be interested in someone like him, even if he happened to be gay or anything in-between.

“So you think hiding here will keep him at bay?” Bilbo finally asked.

“Well, partially.” Fíli replied. “We have other motives.”

Kíli seemed just as confused as Bilbo. “We do?”

“Oh yes!” Fíli crooned, nudging Bilbo with his elbow. “We’ve been curious about something, Boggins.”

“Don’t call me that.” Bilbo cut in automatically.

“You see,” Fíli continued as if Bilbo never spoke. “The Spring Fling’s coming up. A dance, as you know…”

“Fíli!”

Bilbo blinked, quickly looking towards Kíli, looked a mix of confused and embarrassed. As if he were mortified. But whatever for?

“We were wondering if you were planning on going?” Fíli continued. “And if you had a date.”

“Er…” Bilbo muttered, trying to ignore the way Kíli was trying to swat at his brother. “Well, I don’t know. I’m not really one for dances. And of course no one’s asked me.”

“Well, then-ow!” Fíli started, only for Kíli to finally land a hit on his brother’s head. He only got a glare for his troubles as Fíli pressed on. “What if someone were to ask you?”

Bilbo snorted before he could help it. “No one will.”

“But if they _did_.”

He fidgeted, trying to will the heat away form his face as both boys stared at him. “Well, it… depends on who was asking. Obviously…” He finally answered.

“Understandable. Wouldn’t want to go with a loser, of course.” Fíli replied, wincing, as if someone had kicked him. “So, let’s say… a boy asked you… would that be okay?”

“Yeah…” Bilbo replied, toying with the rainbow bracelet he wore. “Obviously.”

“Obviously.” Fíli affirmed, and then he reached down, and Kíli squawked in shock. “What if it were a certain boy you knew?”

Now Bilbo was truly confused. “Pardon?”

“You know, someone you knew. A guy you knew. One who is quite the idiot, but means well.” Fíli described, smirk broadening. “One whose brother is sick and tired of hearing him talk about how you’re so unobtainable like he’s in a crappy romance novel, except sans vampires covered in glitter.”

“ _Fíli_!” Bilbo whipped his head around to look at who snarled that single word, and saw Kíli looking completely flushed and frazzled. He looked quite mortified about this entire situation, and when he glanced at Bilbo, he winced as if physically struck and ducked his head. 

Oh.

_Well_.

This was easily one of the best things that had happened to Bilbo since his parents passed and leaving him to live with his Uncle Gandalf. 

“I’d say…” Bilbo finally muttered, scooting a little closer to Kíli, even as he tensed. “That he needs to ask me and find out, and that his pestering older brother needs to go away before I slap him.”

“Duly noted.” Fíli chirped, hopping up. “Don’t blow it!”

Bilbo waited until Fíli had reached the doors before turning back to Kíli. He would wait, because he certainly didn’t want to press the issue. Didn’t want to ruin the moment. It seemed to be working, because he would make quick little glances in his direction.

Still, no question.

Bilbo was starting to get a little impatient. Unless Fíli was making a big joke at both of their expenses. Then he would promptly beat the crap out of both of them, principal and terrifying uncle be damned.

“D’youwannagot’thedancewithme!?”

Bilbo blinked at Kíli’s loud rushed words. He understood them, barely, but he didn’t dare force him to try to repeat it. He looked frazzled enough.

“I take it you just asked me to go to the dance with you?” He asked instead, getting a quick nod as Kíli then proceeded to try and imitate a turtle. “Well, I’m sorry, Kíli, but… I’ve never been a big fan of dances. They’re boring and awkward, play music that’s utter shit, and the teachers are there breathing down everyone’s necks.”

Kíli winced at his words, moving to stand, but Bilbo grabbed one of his hands to prevent him from fleeing.

“ _However_ …” Bilbo pressed, tugging on Kíli’s hand lightly. “Do you… maybe… wanna go to a movie instead?”

Kíli actually looked at him, then, with wide eyes. “R-Really?”

Bilbo nodded. “It’d be a proper date. I’ll pay if you pick me up.” He replied, squeezing the hand lightly. “You’ve got a car that doesn’t backfire constantly, anyway.”

Kíli beamed, and Bilbo’s heart fluttered. “I’ll pay for the popcorn.”

“Eugh! I hate movie popcorn.”

“Soda and candy, then.”

“That’s more like it.”

“It’s a… date.” Kíli affirmed, and it was Bilbo’s turned to beam.

“Absolutely.”

Bilbo relished the way Kíli was playing with his hand, as if unsure how to properly hold it. 

“ _Kíli Durin_!”

Kíli immediately paled, and Bilbo could understand, for Dwalin really was scary when aggravated. It appeared that he finally found him. 

So he didn’t really mind that Kíli ripped his hand out of his grasp and proceeded to bolt, because he paused to quickly press a kiss to his cheek. He watched him dash around the library just as Mister Dwalin burst through the door.

Bilbo just grinned, turning back to his bag as he thought of what to wear for their movie date. Certainly much better than a silly dance.

Besides, compared to trying such acts at a dance, it was much easier to make out with said date there, anyway.

Oh yes. Bilbo certainly loved the school's library.

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared that I might continue to thrown in random pairings in these AU prompts.
> 
> Plus, the next one is 1950's. Oh, the fun...


End file.
